The Nervous Game
by Glowing Glasses
Summary: ShinKai; What happens when the Nervous Game is taken a step further? Fun things, of course!


**Disclaimer**: Nope, I do not own DC/MK.

**Summary**: What happens when the Nervous Game is taken a step further? Fun things, of course!

* * *

**The Nervous Game**

* * *

"_Happy birthday, Shin-chan!"_

"_You're a day late."_

"_Says the detective that forgets his birthday all the time."_

"_Oi!"_

– _Glowing Glasses and Kudo Shinichi; bickering –_

* * *

It was quiet in the empty, solitary bathroom.

Two floors above, a Kaitou Kid heist was dispersing, the task force licking its wounds, and Nakamori grumbling endlessly about Kid.

Everyone believed that Kid already left the building, approximately ten minutes ago, with his glider flying high in the night sky, and no doubt gloating over his victory.

"Gah! Tantei-_**kun~!"**_ A feminine voice whined, as a young woman with dark, wavy brown hair was shoved into the bathroom, and a scowling young man in a (slightly) rumbled suit followed her in, firmly closing and locking the door behind him.

"You are such a menace!" Shinichi growled, and the woman – who was a cross-dressing thief – laughed delightedly, and he smugly sat down on the bathroom sink's counter, his little red clutch purse dropping into the sink; it was dry, was why not?

"Ah, but it's always _fun_, isn't it?" Kaito smirked, coyly batting his eyelashes at the detective, using his normal voice again. "You would be bored without me!" He said, preening.

The task force was mistaken, of course.

Kid was still in the building.

Shinichi managed to catch him, spotting the familiar form of 'Kokoro' in a crowd of sighing and excitedly squealing women in the ball room. Kokoro was Kaito's favored female persona, known only to his mother and to his friend and rival, Shinichi. 'She' had been laughing with some new friends of hers, when her _dear friend_ Kudo-kun found her, and grumpily dragged her away for a little...erm..._talk_.

'Kokoro' had giggled and cutely waved goodbye to the new friends that 'she' made.

Which was Kaito's way of basically cackling like crazy, without giving it away.

Shinichi sighed, pinching his nose and leaning against the door of the rather large, classy looking bathroom; smooth, cream colored marble, earthy themed towels and bathroom accents, and good lighting that was bright, but not to the point of hurting anyone's eyes.

"I can't believe you, sometimes," Shinichi said, shaking his head. The magician thief not only had the _gall_ to utterly humiliate the task force, and to flirt with the baron's wife, but he decided to stick around to nibble on the appetizers, and 'Kokoro-chan' had even been musing about dancing with one of the baron's sons when Shinichi found him.

"What? I like to show off Kokoro sometimes – besides, I look hot as a girl, don't I, Shinichi?" Kaito grinned at his friendly adversary, teasingly lifting up a long, graceful leg, playfully rotating a red heeled shoe at him.

Shinichi was momentarily distracted by the sight, but he shook it off.

"It's a _disguise_. Of course you look attractive," Shinichi replied dryly, and Kaito bristled with indignation, pouting.

"Oi, oi! These are how my legs _naturally_ look!" He said, miffed at the perceived insult, and Shinichi suppressed a laugh. Yes, he was aware that those _are_ Kaito's natural legs; that didn't mean he couldn't poke fun at him, however.

_Hm...it's strange how I can think of Kaito as 'Kaito' when he's in drag, but when he's in his Kid uniform, I think of him as 'Kid'_, Shinichi mused. _Weird_.

Kaito continued to pout at him for a moment, before he suddenly had an amusing thought. Inwardly laughing, he gave the detective a lazy, seductive smirk, and then he bent forwards slightly, caressing his legs while connecting gazes with Shinichi.

"Hm, I know...why don't you _feel_ for yourself, meitantei~?" Kaito cutely smiled with his girly voice, and some of the dark tendrils of his wig fell perfectly into his face, much to his internal glee.

It was _perfect_ timing.

Shinichi blinked at him, registering his words, before gaping at him with a mild blush, incredulous.

"What? No!" Shinichi quickly shot that idea down, mostly from shock.

"Aww! Come on~! How can I prove you wrong if you won't..._**investigate**_ me?" Kaito pouted, switching back to his normal voice. His nimble hands teasingly moved up his left leg, towards his knee, before moving down again. He was amused with how Shinichi's eyes followed his every move, seemingly fascinated.

He pointedly ignored how those riveted eyes on his person made his heart race.

Shinichi stared, and then he shook his head, scowling.

"No means _no_, Kaito," Shinichi said firmly, and the thief sighed, crossing his arms in disappointment. His fake chest was mildly distracting – it _bounced_ – but Shinichi managed to focus on Kaito's face, even though he had to resist the urge to walk up to his friend to move those strands of fake hair away from his face.

He was hopeless, he really was.

Kaito fell into a thoughtful silence, and then he brightened up.

"Oh, I know!" He grinned at Shinichi, indigo eyes sparkling. "Let's play the Nervous Game!"

"...what?" Shinichi deadpanned.

"The Nervous Game! You know, when you touch someone's leg, and try to get them nervous!" Kaito said brightly, totally unfazed at Shinichi's, 'I already _know_ that, stupid' look. He just grinned at him, amused. "Hee~! Get me nervous, and I'll give you tonight's lovely heist gem as the prize!" Kaito said, and then he pulled out the pretty sapphire...from between his fake breasts, to Shinichi's disbelief. "The Matriarch's Spirit! _And_ you get to see for yourself that my legs _aren't_ a disguise! Ha!" He crowed, victoriously.

Kaito looked very pleased with himself for this plan – after all, it wasn't like Shinichi could _possibly_ make him nervous, right?

He was Kuroba Kaito, Kaitou Kid-sama _himself_. Only fish made him nervous!

"What if I _don't_ get you nervous?" Shinichi asked, feeling rather interested, even though he _knew_ that it would be a bad idea for his self control.

Temptation was a horrible thing, it really was.

"Hm..." Kaito mused, glancing to the side as he put the jewel down on the counter, on the other side of the sink. "If you _don't_ get me nervous, and I win, then you have to let me go without a fuss, and concede that I win this round in our game of cat and mouse," Kaito said, since he knew that Shinichi had originally shoved him into the bathroom for a confrontation to get the jewel. Kaito grinned at him, rather slyly. "You should be honored – I don't just let _anyone_ feel me up, you know!"

"Uh huh," Shinichi deadpanned, rolling his eyes the cheekiness.

After a moment's thought, Shinichi inwardly shrugged to himself. What the hell, why not? It wouldn't hurt anything.

...and his willingness had _nothing_ to do with his attraction to the thief.

_At all._

Smirking, Shinichi calmly stalked forwards, to the beautiful, cross-dressing boy that looked _far_ too tempting in that tiny, glittering black dress, and sitting so seductively on the bathroom counter, presenting those sexy and gorgeous legs to him.

...alright, maybe it had a _little_ bit to do with his attraction, but he wasn't admitting to anything.

"You're on, _Kid!"_ Shinichi grinned sharply, and Kaito's eyes widened marginally in surprise, but he smiled confidently back at him. He even shifted around on the counter, and then lifted up his right leg to Shinichi, rather playfully.

"Wonderful! Touch me as much as you want –" Kaito narrowly avoided a blush at how _suggestive_ that sounded, and merely continued smiling. "In whatever way you wish –" _Damn it, brain, get out of the gutter for once in your __**life! **_"– in order to get me nervous..._and_ admit it." Kaito added, belatedly remembering that part of the rules, nodding to himself.

"Alright then..." Shinichi smiled, reaching out to grab Kaito's foot. He chuckled when Kaito's eyes widened, his face blushing faintly, when Shinichi delicately caressed the skin above the ankle, before calmly removing the fancy red shoe. Smirking, Shinichi handed the shoe to Kaito, who hesitatingly took it from him, suddenly shy. "I'll start from the bottom – " He lightly trailed a finger underneath Kaito's foot, amused when Kaito squeaked and squirmed. _Ticklish, interesting_... "And work my way up. Is that agreeable to you?" Shinichi politely inquired.

To Kaito's mild discomfort, Shinichi asked this while staring calmly, piercingly, into his eyes, with those vivid, endlessly blue eyes.

_Challengingly_.

Almost like a predator on the hunt, really.

_Hm..._ Kaito thought, suddenly worried. _Uh oh. Have I just bitten off more than I can chew?_

Nevertheless, he returned Shinichi's challengingly stare, seemingly undaunted.

"Do whatever you want," Kaito coquettishly said, nonchalantly dropping his heeled shoe into the sink, with his purse.

Shinichi considered his words, and then he nodded his understanding.

"Hm, alright..." He mused to himself.

"Just remember to ask – "

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "I know; 'Are you nervous?'. Geez, I'm not _clueless!"_ He complained, making Kaito laughed.

"Just making sure, Shi – oh..."

Kaito was cut off when Shinichi pointedly began touching his foot, startled into silence – just like Shinichi had hoped, which made the detective grin.

For a moment, he merely studied Kaito's foot with idle interest. Obviously, he realized a while ago that Kaito had a smaller shoe size than him – he would _have_ to, to be able to walk comfortably in average sized _women_ shoes, which were smaller than a _man's_ average shoe size – but it was interesting, to have a closer look at the thief's foot, mentally comparing it to his own. The foot in his hand was smaller, not _dainty_, but smaller than Shinichi's, and the toe nails were clean and manicured, well cared for. Also, there was a little, round, dark birthmark on top of Kaito's right foot, Shinichi was fascinated to discover.

He hadn't known that Kaito had birthmarks. It made him wonder if there were any more marks, hidden in equally obscure places on his body, just _waiting_ to be found...

_Down boy_, Shinichi sternly told himself, and he glanced at Kaito with a faint smile.

"Are you nervous?"

Kaito had been staring at him, bemused, but he shook his head at the question.

"No," He answered, honestly. Was he vaguely wigged out that someone was touching his foot? A little bit, yeah. But nervous?

Not at all.

Shinichi hummed, his hands moving up, and Kaito shivered when he paused to caress his ankle, and then he moved up, inch by inch, and then rested his hands on Kaito's lower calf. Shinichi had moved closer – just a few, shuffling foot steps – with the movement, and, okay, _that_ made Kaito a little bit anxious, because he realized that Shinichi was going to move closer and closer to him as the game went on. He felt a blush warm his face, realizing that Shinichi would inevitably end up _between_ his legs.

_Oh, hell..._

"Are you nervous?" Shinichi questioned, and Kaito had to snicker at the playful lilt in the detective's voice, despite his mild dread.

"Nope~!" Kaito sing-songed, smiling.

Shinichi grinned at him, and then he shifted closer – _gah!_ – as his hands moved up his leg, his warm hands feeling the soft, smoothness of his flesh, slightly cold from the air. Kaito was idly wondering why he wasn't feeling up his other leg – he pretty much gave Shinichi his permission to touch him as much as he pleased, after all – when Shinichi twisted his torso slightly, and reached out to curiously feel his left leg. Kaito almost jumped at the sudden touch, startled, but he controlled himself; he didn't even twitch.

Shinichi let Kaito's right leg go, almost gently, and then Kaito had to fight back a blush, when _both_ of Shinichi's hands stopped over his knees, below the edge of his sparkly dress.

Grinning with a sly gleam in his eyes, Shinichi leaned in _close_, and Kaito resisted the urge to shy away.

"Nervous yet?" Shinichi murmured, and Kaito finally twitched.

"...no." He said, stubbornly, with an equally stubborn pout on his face.

It was Shinichi's turn to twitch.

_Must. Not. Kiss._

Shinichi scowled slightly, and leaned away from Kaito for a moment, calculating on whether or not he should continue this interesting game of chicken that they were playing, since his self control was steadily vanishing at an _astonishing_ rate.

Kaito noticed his hesitation, and smirked smartly at him.

"Give up?" He taunted, and Shinichi eyed him, considering his options – and then he promptly decided that he didn't like that smart ass smirk.

Kaito squeaked when Shinichi's hands sneakily moved under the edge of his dress, riding up the material and making Kaito blush. Shinichi grinned sharply, moving closer to Kaito as his hands slowly explored the outrageously soft skin on his inner thighs, before – reluctantly – moving to safer territories, on the outer thighs. Nervously, Kaito shifted slightly, and hid his face to the side, knowing that he was blushing madly.

"No, I'm not giving up," Shinichi said, with a quiet intensity in his voice that automatically made Kaito want to squeal and go hide somewhere, because usually _that_ voice meant that Kid was in _**trouble**_. Shinichi chuckled, which only unnerved him further. "Are you nervous?"

Kaito hesitated briefly, before shaking his head, refusing to look at Shinichi.

"Nope."

Shinichi frowned thoughtfully at this, pulling his hands away – to Kaito's relief and disappointment.

The detective hummed absently in thought, and then he moved closer, _right_ into Kaito's personal space, and Kaito tensed, forgetting about his bittersweet relief and was immediately on guard. He leaned away from Shinichi, blushing and feeling disorientated and vulnerable with the detective so close to him, between his legs – and if _that_ wasn't blush inducing, he wasn't sure what was. Shinichi was just _so close_, close enough that Kaito could actually smell the shampoo or cologne he was wearing, something fresh and icy, like rain and pine needles.

Shinichi smiled, nuzzling the side of Kaito's face, his left hand moving to rest on Kaito's waist, and his right hand intimately trailed up the thief's back, caressing and touching.

Kaito bit his bottom lip, his heart beating in his chest when Shinichi's hand paused over the zipper on the dress, below the base of his neck.

A single zipper that could undress him and easily reveal him to Shinichi's eyes.

_Oh...oh, shit_. Kaito thought, blushing.

"Are you nervous now?" Shinichi whispered in his ear, his hand toying with the zipper, while his other hand caressed the thief's side, soothingly and lovingly – which only made Kaito blush even harder.

Kaito trembled, feeling a shiver of _something_ darting down his spine. 'Nervous' wasn't the right word, exactly, but...

He swallowed. "Y-yes..." Kaito softly confessed.

"Good." Shinichi smirked, and then he impulsively kissed the thief, before he could stop himself.

Kaito instantly melted against him, warm and pliant; _sweet_.

Gradually, the kiss deepened with a slow burn, and Kaito raised a hand, entangling it into Shinichi's hair, while his other arm braced him – it was the only thing that was holding him up and preventing him from falling backwards into the bathroom mirror, aside from Shinichi's hand, which was pressing against Kaito's back. They parted briefly, breathing and locking eyes with each other, before sharing a similar smirk – _challenge_ – and then kissing again. They lost time, losing themselves into their second kiss, feeling and expressing everything that's been unsaid between them for the longest time, changing from a _challenge_ and into something _more_.

Finally, Shinichi pulled away, lingering over Kaito's lips, savoring him, before ending the kiss with a soft smile.

He then calmly grabbed the Matriarch's Spirit, kissed Kaito one last time – _he couldn't resist the dazed, adorable face he was making_ – and then he backed away, his keen eyes memorizing the tantalizing image that Kaito made on the bathroom counter.

Kaito's wig was ruffled slightly, his lips a gentle, rosy red from their recent kissing, and he had a beautifully glowing blush on his face. His (fake) chest was heaving with silent, desperate breaths, both of his arms weakly supporting him now. The edge of his dress was riding up his creamy white thighs, and a vague – but noticeable – 'bump' was subtly forming in a suspicious area of the dress, those tempting legs that he _personally_ knew were soft and smooth, a single red heel on one foot while the other one was bare...

Flustered, dazed indigo eyes that blinked at him in confusion, with an unconscious pout on his face.

_Breathtaking. **Mine**._

Shinichi smiled at his (admittedly) possessive thought, amused, and he unlocked the bathroom door, not looking away from Kaito for a single moment.

"So...date this Saturday?" Shinichi asked, causally, already halfway out the door.

Kaito blinked, before sputtering wordlessly at him, bewildered.

"Yes? Great! Pick you up at six, then!" Grinning widely, the detective relocked the door and closed it, smugly walking down the hall. He needed to go return a jewel, after all...

The magician stared blankly at the door, feeling frazzled. _What the hell?_

Kaito shook his head, smiling incredulously to himself, and raising a hand to feel his mouth, which was still tingling from the detective's kisses.

"...a date, huh?" Kaito mused. "Not a bad trade off, overall," He decided to himself, grinning wildly with devious eyes, despite his slowly fading blush. "I just had a hot detective feel me up, make out with me – practically _molest_ me – and he even asked me out. And he just wanted the silly jewel in return? Pifft."

Kaito wouldn't mind losing at heists more often, if that was the case.

* * *

[**SMALL OMAKE**]

"...how _did_ you get the Matriarch's Spirit from Kid?" Hakuba finally asked, trailing after the Heisei Holmes as he walked into the parking lot.

Shinichi grinned mischievously at him.

"Oh, you know. I just..." He waved a vague hand in the air, still grinning. "Made him nervous."

He laughed at Hakuba's incredulous expression.

* * *

**Glasses**: Yay, for Shinichi's birthday! Which was yesterday, but whatever~!

I'll get around to responding those PMs soon, guys, either today or tomorrow, I promise – and you know who you are~! XD


End file.
